Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch is a minor character in World Between Worlds. He's a flat person who comes from an universe where everyone is also flat. Attributes Appearance Mr. Game & Watch a completely 2D person, whose body is also completely black. It's unknown if he actually has eyes or even wears clothes. Personality Mr. Game & Watch is a lazy and egoistic person who forced people to become his friends because he didn't want to be alone, and he has really poor social skills. Game & Watch has also kidnapped Flowey in the Underground, and forced him to live in his house, as his pet. Game & Watch treats almost everyone he knows(or doesn't know) like trash, not taking them seriously, and always throwing insults and snarky comments at them. He also murdered a Piranha Plant once, but we don't talk about that. History Backstory Unfortunately, barely anything is known about Mr. Game & Watch's past as he refuses to tell anyone about anything. Relationships Pichu Pichu is of of the few people Game & Watch actually treats with kindness. Game & Watch borrowed(stole) an egg when its parents weren't looking after it, and took it to his house to cook it. But, the egg hatched, and this little guy was born. Game & Watch actually started to like Pichu and began to take care of him like his son. Pichu is also one of the few that actually like Game & Watch. R.O.B R.O.B was found deactivated by Game & Watch on a place both refuse to name, and he took the robot to his house and turned him on again, R.O.B thanked him for that and decided to stay on Game & Watch's house since he had nowhere else to stay, much to Game & Watch's dismay. Game & Watch is mean to R.O.B, but not like he is to everyone else, since he actually likes him a little bit. Roy Roy is the person who Game & Watch hates the most, and is also the person who hates Game & Watch the most. Roy always takes the blame for everything bad that happens, such as Game & Watch's basement getting destroyed, even though Roy has literally nothing to do with it. Piranha Plant Game & Watch syas that the Plant is kept in the house as a pet, and to be the mascot of the group. Everything else about their relationship is unknown. Flowey Flowey was kept all alone in the underground, living a "happy" life with no one to annoy him. Until Game & Watch came by(reason unknown)and took the flower with him in a pot, and kept him in his house as a pet, and as a "friend" to Piranha Plant. Since Flowey always kept distance from the plant, Game & Watch had the brilliant idea to glue their pots, so they'd always be next to each other. Flowey hates his guts and plots to kill both him and the Piranha Plant. Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch appears to have a soft spots for Pokemon and children, explaining why he's so protective of Pichu. *Mr. Game & Watch refuses to tell anyone about his past, only Pichu and R.O.B know about it, but they also keep it a secret. *Mr. Game & Watch murdered the Piranha Plant before, but the plant somehow came back to life.